Where's My Happy Ending
by Kasumi-Yozakurairo
Summary: Even though she had everything she ever wanted, she still felt lonely. She had the man of her dreams. She was on her way to begin her life as a full time med student. But when her whole world comes crumbling down, will he be there to fix the heart he broke? Will her pictured prince charming be there? Or will it be her knight in shining armor that's been hidden in the shadows? AU
1. Moving On Isn't Always Easy

Konnichiwa Minna-san! Gomenasai for not updating Memories of You lately, Amaya and Aiko no Akatsuki have been very busy lately and haven't gotten around to finishing revising my story so I'm gonna try and write this story, relying sole on feedback and reviews so reviews will be greatly appreciated. This is a SasoSaku story so, get ready!

DISCLAMER: I do not own Naruto or anything in this story, just the plot line.

~Sakura-chan

* * *

It's been a week. A week since my life stopped. A week since my whole world came crashing down. A week since I could no longer survive. A week since the love of my life ended it all. I can barely stand. I can't walk. I can't eat. I can't do anything. Everything seems to remind me of us. Of him. All I do is lay in my bed, the blanket over my head, engulfed in my own depression. It was like I was being dragged down to the fiery depths of hell. It felt like Satan himself had planned this. I could feel his laughter chill my body as another surge of agonizing depression ripped though my body. There was no way I could handle this. No way I could move on.

"Sakura? Sweetie; are you going to school today?" Mother called through the door with a soft knock. I moved my mouth to speak, but nothing but gasps for air and cries of agony slipped through. I knew what she was doing. I knew she was sad for me. I knew she was wishing I could just get over him. But I couldn't, "If you change your mind…let me know." The soft brush of her hand as she let it slide down the door and rest at her side before shuffling off echoed through the room and just made me feel more alone then I needed. I curled my body tighter and loved the way my muscles ached and burned from the intense stretch and squash. At least there was something else besides depression that I could feel.

Time seemed to continue on. It felt like everything was just moving on like it normally did and that nothing would change if I were to disappear. That's what it felt like. None of my friends came to see if I was okay. No one would bring me my homework. None of them cared. They all sided with him. They all agreed I was the issue. The thought of them ignoring me and not siding with me just added to the multiple issues I faced…this was the end. There was no way I could face any of them again. They weren't my friends anymore. They weren't going to be there for me like they once were. All they gave me were empty promises and false hope. My mother was the only one who cared. My father didn't understand any of it. She's the only one who would miss me. She's the only one who even acknowledges that I'm still here.

Before I knew it, I had cried myself to sleep and didn't wake up until the sun had set and the moon had come out to comfort me. Its delicate rays shined through the window, comforting me with it's chilled light, making me feel warmer, "Sakura? Dinner's ready if you want to eat." It wasn't until she had mentioned it that it actually hit me. My stomach growled and I stood up, feeling my arms shack and wobble beneath the weight of my body. I heard a relieved sigh from my mother and heard her hurry down the hall to prepare my plate. I sluggishly moved and swung my legs over the side of the bed, feeling the cold smoothness of the hardwood. I shuffled my feet across the floor until they bumped into my slippers that lay beside me. I slid my feet into them with the very little effort I could muster and pushed myself up, feeling my arms shack violently and my body shutter with agony of moving parts that I haven't moved in days. Slowly shuffling towards the door, I let the chilled metal of my lock flood my body and I pushed it down and opened the door, shielding my eyes from the instant brightness of the living room lights. I squinted and blinked multiple times before adjusting and moving down the hall, slowly adjusting to the increased brightness of the lights.

My mothers face lite up as she saw me emerge from my room. But her happiness had changed to one of pity and pain. I wasn't sure what had happened, but I brushed it off and took my seat at the dinner table, letting mothers freshly cooked food flood my nostrils and make my appetite grow more. My stomach churned and twisted with anticipation. Mother sat down next to me and looked at father. I could see a slight shrug of his shoulders as we began to eat. Eating at a much slower pace then normal, father and mother had finished before me.

"Sakura. It's about time you left this house and went to school."

"Kizashi!" My mother shouted my fathers name, anger building up within her.

"What! It's not like she can stay like this forever. She needs to learn to deal with this feeling like everyone in the world. Things don't go away when you just shut everyone and everything out." My father ranted, pulling out the pack of cigarettes he always carried.

"This is her first heart break! Can't you tell that she is suffering! She needs us Kizashi!" Mother countered, furrowing her brow, as her voice grew higher. I didn't need this. I couldn't handle this right now. I pushed my plate away with only three bites taken out of the food. I noticed mother turn her attention towards me before her voice grew louder and more aggressive, "Do you see this Kizashi! You're upsetting your daughter even more. All she wants is to know she's loved. She needs her father to be there for her."

"She also needs to know that life isn't easy. You'll have heartbreaks and dreams crushed. That's how the real world works." He shot up from his seat and turned his head towards me. I could feel his intense glare on the back of my head. "You need to stop this nonsense and grow up Sakura. Sasuke is the kind of boy I told you he was. He used you and once he was done he threw you to the curb for someone better. Now get up, collect yourself and get your life back on track!" Father abruptly turned, ignoring my mother's cries after him. I can't take this! Father's right. I need to get my life together. I stood up and walked to my room, shutting the door behind me, ignoring my parents shouts and yells. I grabbed my bag from under my bed and began to fill it with my things. Clothes, bathroom necessities, shoes, everything. This felt good. This felt like I was starting over. I need a new start.

The bag so full I could no longer fit anything in. I shoved and moved things to zip my bag shut, struggling with the zipper. My finger felt like it was about to fall off when I finally got it closed. I stood there, looking at my overstuffed bag, my messed up bed with multiple stains on my pillow from the endless crying. I sighed at the thought of Sasuke again, using everything in me to not cry anymore. I walked over to my desk, pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began writing.

_Mom,_

_I need a new beginning. I need a change. I know this might not be the best way to go about this, but I need something new. I love you and father and you know that. But I can't face seeing Sasuke and the others again. I know you and father want what's best for me, and I think this is. I don't know where I'm going or how I'll get there, but I'll let you know when I know what's going on. Please don't send the police after me, father had taught me how to defend myself and I also have the taser and pepper spray he has given me. I'll be all right. Please trust me and let me do what I need to do._

_Love, Sakura._

I sighed, feeling the tears roll down my cheeks. It would drip on the paper, soaking through the paper, staining and rippling it. I sighed and left the paper on my desk with my cell phone and house keys. I could still hear my parents going at it. I could leave through the front door and they wouldn't even notice. I grabbed my bag and opened the door, before taking one last look at my room. I smiled and walked out, closing the door behind and left the house, never to look back.

* * *

"Get out of the way!" I winced in sudden fear and ducked subconsciously when the abrupt shout rang through my ears. A car horn soon followed the voice and I realized it was from the horrid traffic jam on the street. I sighed and continued on my way, hugging my bag close to my body, nervous someone might take it form me. I regretted not finished the dinner my mother had made for me. I tried to ignore the low growl of my stomach and continue on my way.

I happened to walk pass an alley way and saw through to the other side. Why not take a short cut? I stood at the front of the alley and looked from one end to the other, trying to see if there was anyone there. I didn't see anyone and slowly began walking through. I hugged my bag closer to my body, feeling my heart continuously jump out of my chest with each second that passed by. I don't know why but I couldn't shake this feeling that something was going to happen and I'm not usually wrong about this kind of thing.

"Hey there, where you going cutie?" I flinched and clenched onto my bag, stopping mid stride as I felt a hand slowly press on my shoulder. I dared not turn around or even breath with this man so close to me， "Come on. Don't be shy baby."

"Oi! What are you doing Sakon?" Another man with pin straight sliver hair and eyes so richly brown they appeared black.

"Go away Ukon! She's mine!" I felt the man named Sakon wrap his arm around my waist and pull me closer to him. The force behind his actions pained me, but the thing that made me fear this man the most was the obvious bulge in his pants that I could feel press against the back on my thigh. He was planning on raping me. If only I could reach for my pepper spray in my bag, but moving would alarm this man and get me into more trouble! Oh, what should I do!?

"Sakon, I thought we talked about this." Ukon pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously annoyed with this man.

"You're not getting her!" Sakon snarled, gripped me tighter as he jerked me to the side. I yelped in surprise and the sudden twist of my body, but it caused him to somewhat lose his hold on me and I was able to slip out of his grip and onto the floor. It took me a minute to gain me whereabouts, but when I did I was able to get up and run away faster then Sakon was able to reach for me. I dared not look back as I ran as hard and as fast as I could away from the creepy men. It wasn't until I was sure that I had out run them that I was able to calm myself enough to stop and breath. I hunched over, hand on my knees and gasped for air. Couching up a lung in the process as well.

Once the air had come back to me, I stood up and just looked around at the nightlife that happened to just appear out of nowhere. The ping of hunger had come back to me now that the danger was gone. I sighed and started to walk, readjusting my bag. There was no way I was going to go back into any alley any time soon, that's for sure. I pulled out my wallet from my pocket to count my money when someone bumped into me, grabbing my wallet in the process. It didn't hit me until the man was already around the corner. The tears couldn't be held back anymore. I just collapsed there on the ground and lost it. This was so much harder then I thought it'd be. I thought I could handle this on my own. I thought I could make my life better, but it just isn't working out for me. This isn't how I wanted to spend my first night out on my own; cold, alone, no money, scared half to death. That's no way to live.

"Pinkie?" My head shot up at the all to familiar nickname that I hated, "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Kisame-niisan?" It wasn't clear to me, but it did look like Kisame-niisan's blue undertone poking his head out of a black car.

"Who else could it fucking be? I'm the only blue guy on this planet!" Kisame spat, I couldn't help myself from running to the car and wrapping my arms around his neck and just losing it all over again, "Wow wow wow! What the hell happened?"

I felt someone else wrap their arms around my waist and pull off of Kisame. Trusting that it was someone I knew I just turned around and clung onto them, not wanting to let go.

* * *

_**Well here you guys go. Here's another Multi-chapter story, like I need another thing to procrastinate on, but whatever. I hope you guys like it. Review and Follow if so wish.**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	2. Could There Be A Light?

_**Okay so, since I will be graduating soon, I may have a lot of free time on my hands so I can actually TRY and get a good amount of writing done. I've very pleased with the reviews that I have gotten for this story so far and hope to keep up the good work. I hope you all enjoy.**_

_**DISCLAMER: I do no own Naruto or anything in this story, just the plot time.**_

_**~Sakura-chan**_

* * *

It took me a while to actually calm down the shaking in my body and the slobbery whimpers enough to actually interact with the men in that car, "So what the hell are you doing out here on your own Pinkie? It's really not like you to be wandering around this part of town at night."

"I *hic*I couldn't take it," I sobbed, tightening my grip on the man.

"Couldn't take what? Your ass-dad's horrid cooking?" Kisame snickered.

"No…life," I whispered, feeling the tears fighting back again. I felt the man's hand drawing circles on my back, filling me with a soothing warmth and comfort.

"You? Done with life? The happiest flower in Ikebukuro!" Kisame retorted with a hint of a compliment. It was only enough for me to give a soft smile before I felt the tears come back again. "Oh come on Pinkie, it can't be that bad!"

"You haven't been to school for the past week so what the hell do you know!" I snapped, immediately regretting it.

"Well, I guess that's true," Kisame sighed. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. I didn't know where we were going and I honestly didn't care. I just kept my head in the chest of this man that I hopefully knew. The sharp chill of his metallic necklace was like lightening as it grazed against the warmth of my forehead. The car finally came to a stop with a jerk and Kisame turned it off.

"Come on Sakura, you're gonna stay with us tonight," The vibration from his chest startled me and I finally looked up to see the all to familiar grey, practically purple, eyes looking down at me. I nodded with agreement as I let Kisame pull me out of the car so Pein could get out as well. I clung onto Kisame this time, shuffling into their "house" which was really just an abandoned building in a quitter part of town. It looked like utter crap on the outside, but it was actually well kept on the inside for an abandoned building. We walked in and I was instantly hit with the amazing aroma of cooked beef. My stomach reared to life, practically taking control of me, as I was lead to the kitchen to see Konan and Itachi cooking up something fabulous.

"Food," I drooled running over to the searing hot pan that Itachi just pulled out of the oven. The amazing scent of the soy sauce and salt and parsley just made me lose my mind.

"Back up Cherry. Don't want to get burnt now do we?" Itachi chuckled, ruffling my hair with a soft smirk. I smiled for the first time in what felt like forever. These people weren't just my friends…they were my family, well most of them. They could always make me smile, even if I didn't want to.

"Did you guys actually get the right stuff this time?" I heard Konan snap; snatching the bag of groceries I didn't even notice Kisame carrying.

"We tried the best we could, It's not like we know what the fuck we're doing," Pein scoffed, clicking his tongue off the roof of his mouth in annoyance.

"Well it looks like someone doesn't want this tonight," Konan insinuated, smacking her butt, which instantly made Pein stiffen up. Everyone in the kitchen just laughed as Pein begged and pleaded in sympathy for their…later activities.

"So Pinkie. Why the hell aren't you at home?" Kisame asked, leaning against the counter. I looked up at him then at the ground, trying to hide my face.

"My dad's an ass. I just, don't want to be there anymore," I whispered, twisting my foot on the floor, trying to keep my mind off of things.

"But wh-"

"Don't Kisame. You know why," Itachi interrupted giving Kisame a knowing look.

"Whatever, just call me when the foods ready," Kisame ticked as he left the kitchen. I kept my gaze on the floor until I felt Itachi's hand on my head again.

"Don't worry about it too much Cherry, my brother's always been an ass." I smiled up at him then looked over at Pein and Konan again. They have been together since as long as I can remember. I meet then back in sophomore year of high school. They couldn't stand each other at first, but look at them now, one of the happiest couples I've ever met. I can only wish I find someone to make me as happy as they are.

"Hey, how much longer, hm?" I heard Dei-niisan's chipper voice enter the room. I looked over and immediately felt the smile make it's way to my face. I ran over and gave him the biggest hug I could, "Hey! Blossom's here!"

"Dei-niisan, I've missed you!" I chimed, holding him tighter.

"I haven't seen you in forever! Not since…well, you know," Dei-niisan hesitated.

"It's okay. You don't have to say it," I smiled.

"Haruno-san," I looked behind Dei-niisan and could feel my smile slowly disappear.

"Sasori-sama," Sasori wasn't my favorite person in the whole world, but I liked him a hell of a lot more them Kakuzu or Zestu…they just repelled me. I mean really, who demands to be addressed as Sama?

"Not that much longer Deidara, thirty minutes at most. Just gotta wait for Konan to finish her stuff," Itachi answered

"If you dumbasses would get this leech off of me it would get done much faster!" Konan grumbled, trying to pry Pein off of her.

"Oi! Pein-sama! Kakuzu is at it again," Sasori groaned, nudging his head towards the kitchen door. Pein's head shot up and he slumped down and out of the kitchen, obviously annoyed at whatever Kakuzu was doing.

"Thanks Sasori-sama," Konan smiled and getting back to doing her share of the cooking. With Pein gone the food was practically done that second, "Alright, go sit down. It's ready."

* * *

With my stomach filled to the brim I took Dei-niisan up on his offer of sleeping in his room that night and brought my things up to his room.

"Just put it wherever you want, and you might want to get ready, Kisame is insisting on taking you out tonight for whatever reason he can come up with." Dei-niisan added, slopping down on his bed and turning on his TV.

"You're just gonna lay there then?" I asked, pulling my shower stuff out of my bag.

"You can shower first, since you'll probably take longer anyway," he stated, flipping through the channels.

"Doubt it, this is the nicest thing I brought with me," Motioning towards my clothes I already had on. Dei-niisan just looked me over once and clicked his tongue.

"Fine, I'll go see what Konan-chan has in her closet, she might have something that'll fit you." Dei-niisan got up from the bed and left the room. I sighed, standing up from my suitcase and just looking around. It's not the best place to be with all these cracks in the walls and with everything being so dirty. But anyplace is better than being at that house. I walked into the bathroom and started getting washed, letting the warm water sooth me. I tried to not think about…him. But being with someone you love for 2 years for them to only break your heart nonchalantly like he did…it hurt more than anything in the world.

"Oi, Blossom. I found something for you!" Dei-niisan called, breaking me out of my depression.

"Arigato Dei-niisan!" I called back, quickly washing myself. I walked out of the bathroom, feeling physically refreshed at least.

"Hurry up, Everyone's already finished and waiting," Dei-niisan insisted and he rushed past me and into the bathroom. I smiled and looked at the dress he had laid out on his bed. The dress was absolutely gorgeous! It was an ox blood red dress with a black lace over it. The red part was about and inch shorter then the lace and it came up and wrapped around the neck with no sleeves. It was stunning! My smile grew bigger as I quickly knew how I was going to do my make up. A matching red shadow with a black smokey eye effect, and a hint of gold on my brow bone. It would be perfect! With simple wavy hair and small braids that wrapped around my head.  
Just as I got the dress on I heard Dei-niisan walk out of the bathroom, "Niisan! Help me with the zipper." It wasn't like I was asking much, "Niisan?" I turned around and saw him just standing there with his jaw wide open, "Nani?" Dei-niisan snapped out of his confusion with that stunned look still on his face.

"Gomenasai Sakura-chan, you just look…stunning," Dei-niisan smirked as he looked me up and down.

"Arigato Niisan," I felt my cheeks get hot as he just stared at me. I turned around and cleared my throat, which snapped his out of his daze, and he smirked with a slight blush and closed the zipper, "I'll go wait for you downstairs with everyone else. Don't keep us waiting." I smiled leaving the room.

* * *

_**Alright guys that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. I'm trying to get them out faster. Let me know what you think in reviews please ^-^**_

_**Ja ne **_


	3. Anyone But Him

_Konichiwa minna-san! Gomenasai for the long hiatus. I have since graduated college (whoop whoop!) and moved back home with my parents and am looking for a job. I shall try and get chapters out quicker, I know I keep saying that, but I'm going to try and stay true to it. I hope you guys like this chapter so here we go!_

_DISCLAMER: I do not own Naruto or anything in the story, just the plot line_

_~Sakura-chan_

* * *

"Yo! Pinkie! Hurry or we're leaving your ass here!" I heard Kisame shout for the fifth time that night.

"It's no more threatening then it was the first time fish face!" Konan yelled back still intently working on my make up, "There! Perfect!"

I opened my eyes and was instantly floored at how well it was done, "Oh Konan-chan! I love it!"

"Once you get settled we'll take you out and get you more stuff then just eyeliner and mascara." Konan giggled as she put her makeup away, "Go downstairs and wait for me, I'll be right there."

I nodded and gave her a hug before heading out her bedroom door, "Thanks Konan-chan, I really need this right now."

"I know Sakura, just forget about his stupid ass and have fun tonight." I smiled back at Konan and left her room, already accustomed to her fabulously red peep toe heels with a skull on the front and a black bow lacing down the heel.

"Pinkie! I'm walking out the door!"

"Will you shut it already Kisame-niisan! I'm ready!" I shouted at the top of the stairs looking down at all the men waiting for Konan and I to get ready. Being used to heels, I glided down the stairs, mainly watching them. Kisame-niisan just gawked, mouth open wide, staring at me, "If you don't stop staring at me I'm going to start charging you."

"And I'll set the price, you look gorgeous Blossom!" Dei-niisan finally noticed me and gave me a big hug.

"Thanks niisan. Konan-chan's going to be down in a minutes, she's just putting her stuff away."

"You shouldn't be setting the price Deidara, I did all the work." Konan smiled as she walked down the stairs and into the arms of Pein waiting patiently for her.

"Finally! Let's go already!" Kisame grunted as he practically ran out the door.

* * *

After a rather short drive we were in a dark part of town, "Are you sure this is where the club is at? There's nothing here." I sat forward from the backseat looking at Dei-niisan as he put the car in park and took out his keys.

"This is the right place, just stay close to me," I got out of the car and rushed over to his side as everyone started walking down an ally.

"Ummm, Niisan?"

"Relax Blossom! You'll love it when you see it," Niisan put his hand on the small of my back and kept me in front of him, but close as we followed the rest of them into the ally. I saw Kisame walk up to a boarded door and knock 3 times. I jumped when a small eyehole slammed open. Dei-niisan just smiled and put his other hand on my shoulder. The small door slid shut as quickly as it opened and the door opened as everyone walked in. I followed everyone in and down numerous hallways and through more doors, I would really need help getting out of here. I started to feel the beat of the bass as we got closer. We walked through another door and the volume of the music really hit me. My whole body vibrated as each beat bumped through the speakers and I knew I was just going to let loose tonight. No Sasuke, no heartbreak. This was going to be my new start, my new beginning.

"Blossom. Let's go grab a drink," Dei-niisan guided me to the bar and grabbed the attention of the bartender as I took in the actual club. We walked through an old, smelly, gross alleyway and we ended up in one of the most high-end places I have ever been. It was huge! Lights everywhere, the DJ was placed high above the crowd with a giant screen behind him. Curtains draped down from the ceiling, a huge dance floor with plenty of reservation spaces, "Blossom! To the new you!" Dei-niisan held up two shots of Vodka and I gladly took one and 'cheers'd him and enjoyed how much the sting danced down my throat and warmed me.

"Let's go dance Niisan!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. I pulled him up behind me and started dancing. He put his hands on my hips and let me run with it. He knew how much I needed this. He knew more then anyone. The bass bumped, the music never-ending. It was perfect for getting my mind off of things.

It seemed like only minutes had gone by, but I knew better. I sighed with relief when Dei-niisan took me back to the bar and we sat down and ordered more vodka shots. We kept taking shot after shot. I didn't need to hold back. Not tonight.

"Blossom, I'm going to the bathroom. Don't move," Nii-san signaled the bartender to watch me and left. I smiled and just watched the other people around me. I kept seeing snip bit's of Pein and Konan grinding up on each other, obviously drunk. I smiled and looked around, feeling weird watching them as they started to make out. There was no way any thought of Sasuke could ruin this for me…until I saw him. Sitting in the back with her. The one he left me for. They were getting up and walking to the dance floor. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. This was the first time I've seen him in a week. My heart just ripped apart like it did before. That day came flooding back to me. Who was I kidding, I couldn't run from this. I couldn't just throw him out of my heart like he did to me. They were blended into the crowd before I knew it. I had to go see him. I needed to see him.

I shot up from the bar and rushed over to the dance floor pushing people out of my way, ignoring their protests. I couldn't see him anymore, I couldn't find him. I kept pushing and shoving until I found him. She was practically touching her toes she was so low, pushing him back with so much force of grinding on him. I needed to talk to him. I needed him. But I was frozen. I couldn't move, I felt the tears stinging my eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off of her…off of them. I ran my eyes over his chest and up to his face and saw him staring back at me. Smirking. He loved this! He loved watching me in pain! The tears just started rolling down, I nearly fell to the floor but someone caught me.

"That's enough Haruno-san. You don't need to see that," Of all people that could be there for me, I never would have thought it would be Sasori-sama. He lifted me up to my feet and guided me to the door and walked me out, "I told Kisame not to come here." I couldn't stop crying, the tears just came back to me like that day. That smirk, that same fucking smirk as last time. I wouldn't be able to run from him, ever.

"Blossom!" I heard Dei-niisan rush through the door and I looked at him. His face horrified with worry and something I couldn't place. But it didn't matter. I just wanted to go home, "Oh thank kami-sama you're okay. What happened? I told you to wait at the bar."

"Uchiha-san happened," Sasori mumbled.

"What did Itachi do? He didn't hurt you did he?" Niisan caressed my hair pulling me tighter.

"The other Uchiha," Sasori hissed, probably from annoyance. Niisan didn't say anything he just pulled me even closer.

"We need to take her back. Go grab everyone else, we're going," I heard the door open and close again as Niisan walked me out to the car. He got into the back with me and just held me, "It'll be okay Blossom. You'll be okay." He held me tight and kept rubbing my back and caressing my hair. I knew it wasn't going to be okay…I wasn't going to be okay. I don't even remember anyone getting into the car or walking inside. But I was put into a bed and tucked in until I cried myself to sleep…like every other night.

* * *

I wasn't sure what time it was when I woke up, it's not like it mattered anyway...I didn't have anything planned. I just stared at the blank wall. It was ironic how the paint was chipping and peeling off the wall, just like how I felt inside. There truly was no escape from him, not in this town. He was everywhere I went. I sighed and just closed my eyes trying to fall back asleep, "So you are awake."

I jumped a little and rolled over to see who that was. Dei-niisan just smiled a little and closed his book, "How you doing Blossom," He put it down and walked over to me from the desk chair. I just rolled back over and looked at the wall, not wanting to talk to anyone, "Blossom, talk to me!" I just pulled the blankets over my head and felt the all too familiar feeling stinging the back of my eyes. I heard him sigh and felt his body shift down onto the bed and start rubbing my back, "I know he's hurt you Sakura, but you can't be this way forever. You have to fight it was move on with your life. He doesn't have control over you anymore."

"Yes he does!" I shouted, clenching up at my own aggression, "He has complete control over me! I can't go anywhere without seeing him or thinking about him! There's nothing I can do!"

"Blossom," his whisper was only meant for him to hear I know that, but the sadness and hurt in his voice only hurt more. I felt him shift again and hug me from behind, pulling me closer.

"I'm sorry Niisan. He's just everywhere I look and I can't handle it…you should have seen the way he looked at me last night! It was the most evil I've seen come from him. He loved it! He enjoyed it so much to see my hurt," I curled in closer trying to fight the tears.

"He knows you're still hurting, he can play with that. You know the things he can do better than any Blossom," He was right, I've been with him for 2 years. He enjoys torturing people, he gets off on it. I couldn't say anything; I just let him hold me.

A soft knock was heard at the door and it squeaked open, "Deidara-san, you coming to school or what?" I hear Sasori ask.

"Nah, not today. Blossom needs me," He pulled me closer and I felt a small smile form on my lips. I just heard the door close and we spent the next couple of hours holding each other and slowly drifting back to sleep.

I woke up again and could tell it was late afternoon. I shifted and looked back at Niisan who was still sleeping. I smiled and just lay there looking at him. He really was like a brother to me. I sighed and sat up slowly, trying not to wake him. I was able to get out of bed without waking him and then noticed I was still wearing my clothes from last night. I rustled through my bag and pulled out a lounge outfit I wore often and quietly went to the bathroom and took a shower. I started to feel that ping of hunger in my stomach so I went downstairs to make something to eat. I settled for some cereal since it was easy to make. I was rustling around in the kitchen when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, thinking it was Niisan I smiled, "Haven't you had enough cuddles for a day?"

"My sweet flower, I would love your cuddles right now."

* * *

_There's this chapter for now! I'm going to start working on the next one very soon._

_If you want to know what Sakura's wearing or anything visual in this story/chapter, feel free to visit my Pinterest board of the same name. I have a link to my Pinterest page but here's the link to the actual board: tsukinohikari/story-time-wheres-my-happy-ending/_

_~Sakura-chan_


	4. Sisterly Bonding

_Chapter 4 people! I am loving this story and can't wait to start writing each chapter! I hope you guys like it as much as I do._

_DISCLAMER: I do no own Naruto or anything in the story, just the plot line_

_~Sakura-chan_

* * *

Hearing his voice, the heat that radiated out of his mouth just felt like the depths of hell were living inside of him. I instantly tensed up and held the edge of the counter so tightly my knuckles were turning white. His hands were caressing my stomach just like he used too. His body pressed so hard up against me I couldn't move even if I tired, "Now come on flower, you know you like this." I felt his hands slowly move up towards my breasts, I had to suppress a moan. It's been so long since I've felt this. My body wanted this, my heart needed this, but my brain knew better, "Flower, why are you holding back? I know you missed me."

"If you don't back up off of Haruno-san, I'll personally rip off your arms and shove both of them so far up your ass, you'll be tasting your own shit," I felt his hands stop and his body turn just enough for me to slid under and run to the other side of the kitchen. Sasuke just stared at Sasori-sama with a hatred so hot, I was surprised Sasori-sama hadn't flinched, "Are you okay Haruno-san?"

"H-hai, Sasori-sama." Sasuke instantly looked at me, with the same hatred. He tried to hide it with this useless excuse for pity.

"Come on flower, I know you think about me everyday. I know I'm in your dreams every night. Just come back to me," For a moment there I actually believed him. But that hatred so deep down, I knew he would hurt me.

"Leave Uchiha!" Sasori's voice was as threatening as I've ever heard it, deep and thunderous. Sasuke looked back at Sasori-sama and clicked his tongue.

"I'm done here anyway," Sasuke grunted grabbing his backpack and walking past Sasori-sama. He never let his gaze off of Sasuke until he was out of the house. A huge sense of relief washed over me as I just fell to the ground and just let the fear that built up inside of me out. He couldn't have changed that much in a week. This wasn't the Sasuke I knew, not at all. Sure he was very sadistic, but this? This was a whole new level. I felt a hand gently make contact with my back and I flinched away, looking with horror at what was next to me. Sasori-sama pulled his hand back and up in a defensive stance. I just broke down more and fell into him. He saved me from the boy I thought I knew. If he hadn't been there…I don't even want to think about that. I just cried into his shirt as he stroked my back gently. Who was he right now? He was pissed and forceful just five seconds ago, now he was down here on the floor with me, comforting me? Maybe Sasori-sama wasn't as bad as I thought he was.

"Sakura!" I heard Niisan run into the kitchen, but my body didn't move. I stayed clung too Sasori-sama. Niisan came closer and I felt him put his hands on my back as well, "Sakura, are you alright? I heard Sasori yelling then I saw Sasuke leaving, what happened?"

Sasori-sama must have said or did something because all I felt was Niisan pull me away from him and walk me to the end of the kitchen, "Why don't you go back upstairs, I'll be right there, okay?" I nodded and started walking, when I heard Deidara walk back over to Sasori-sama and start talking, "What happened! I thought Itachi got rid of him?" the animosity in his voice sent chills down my spine.

"Well I was coming back from school and I saw the door was open and I just kind of figured you guys went somewhere and left the door open. But then I heard some rustling in the kitchen and walked in to find Sasuke all over Sakura. Then I stepped in and told him off, and Itachi's not here." Sasori explained.

"How the fuck did he even get in here?!" Deidara exclaimed, his sudden outburst shocked me! I jumped a little and put my hand over my heart.

"Fuck if I know dude! Just calm down! Go see if she's alright, I'm sure she needs you right now anyway," Sasori ushered, trying to calm him down. I'd better go back to the room before they find me here. I started walking back to my room hugging myself, how did he get in here? Or rather, how did he find me at all? Sure he saw me last night, but I'm not sure he saw Sasori, or even Deidara. This was all just too much for me to handle right now. I needed to get my mind off of him and what happened.

"Oi, Sakura-chan. What's happening out there?" The sound of Pein's voice startled me out of my own thoughts. He and Konan were walking towards me, holding hands. They are the epitome of the perfect couple to me. When will I ever get something like that?

"Hey…Sasuke showed up here," I mumbled, not sure if they even heard me. I didn't even want to relive it.

"Oh sweetie!" Konan rushed over and hugged me, softly caressing my head. It did make me feel safer to be in her arms. Made me kind of miss my mom, "I have an idea! I doubt you want to be in this house right now. Why don't we go to the mall and I get you some new stuff? I told you I was gonna get you more make-up anyway; and I saw you didn't have that big of a bad so I assume you don't have many clothes with you either."

"Thanks Konan-chan, but I think I just want to stay here for now," I smiled nicely, trying to let her down easy.

"Nonsense! We're going, I insist!" Konan was already down the hall and headed for her room.

"Just go with her Sakura-chan. She needs this as much as you do. Not many girls she can make over around here," Pein's smile was sincere and there was something in his eyes that told me it was a good idea to not be in this house for a while.

"Okay Pein-san. I could use some girl time," I smiled and went back to my room and grabbed what little cash I had and pulled on my brown boots. I meet Konan by the front door and hopped in the car and drove to the mall.

* * *

"What are you talking about! That skirt looks perfect on you!" Konan was beyond excited about this whole "make over" thing. But this skirt, I have to admit. Does look pretty beautiful. It was a bright yellow, knee length circle skirt with a fun little bow on the back, perfect for summer.

"Yeah you're right." I felt a small smile form on my lips as I rocked left and right, loving the way it swayed and caressed my legs.

"Were getting it! Add it to the pile!" Konan chanted as I walked back into the fitting room to get changed back into my original outfit. There is absolutely no way I'm going to be able to pay for this huge pile of clothes. I fling each individual article over my arm and meet Konan outside the dressing room and followed her to the check out counter. The cashier scanned all of the items as I watched the price grow higher and higher, way past the amount of money I had.

"Alright, so your total is $214.56," I felt my heart nearly jump out of my chest as she confirmed my worst nightmare. I kept counting the $50 I held in my hand, fighting trying to think of some way to pay for this. But before I could say anything I saw Konan swipe her credit card without a care in the world.

"Konan! What are you doing!" She can't possible be doing what I think she's doing.

"What? I said I would take you shopping, that means I'll be paying for everything. You can buy dinner later," Konan took the bags from the cashier and thanked her for her help.

"You're insane Konan! How do you have that much money?" I was positive she was bluffing this entire time.

"Well believe it or not, Pein's parents are completely loaded. They keep filling his bank account with money every other week and get annoyed when he doesn't spend it so he just give me the card and lets me go on shopping sprees quite often," I can't believe what I'm hearing right now, "So don't feel obligated to pay me back or anything, this is solely and completely on Pein."

"If you say so," I wasn't going to question her. If she says don't worry about it, I won't. We continued to go to each and every shop in that mall. She bought me shoes, more clothes, even lingerie. Why I need it, I don't know but she says I will, whatever. It was getting late and we decided to get dinner before we head home. The mall was pretty deserted at this point, seeing as how it was about to close.

"Thanks for this day Konan, I really needed this," It was true. I haven't felt this good since before everything happened.

"Don't mention it Sakura. It'll be fun to have a girl here now that I can hang out with." Konan's smiled was so genuine it was hard to be sad around her.

"I know that pink fucking hair anywhere!" The all to familiar voice brought such sweet memories of my childhood.

"Is that really you Ino?" I turned around and sure enough there was Ino standing there with her shopping spree hanging off her wrists as she stood there hands on her hips, clearly pissed yet excited to see me. Beside her was Hinata getting all teary eyed and happy.

"Where, the actual fuck, have you been!" Ino rushed over and threw her arms around my shoulders and I could clearly hear the slight sniffle in her voice.

"We've missed you Sakura-chan," Hinata quivered hugging me as well.

"I'm so sorry guys! I've been going through a rough time lately," I hugged them both, loving the feel of having them here with me again."

"Everyone has been talking about what happened. It was a complete shock! Just right out of the blue!" Ino never really knew when you shut up.

"Yeah, well. How do you think I felt?" I said, sitting back down, trying not to remember him again after I had such a lovely day. "You guys remember Konan right?"

"Oh yeah, we don't see you much now since missy over here abandoned us!" Ino stuck her tongue out at me playfully. She sure hasn't changed.

"Oh boy! It sure is hard keeping up Sasuke all the time!" Not only did the loudness and shrillness of the voice catch my attention, but his name… "Why can't he just give me a break for one day!"

"Who the hell?" Ino's words completely summarized what I was thinking as we looked around trying to figure out who was talking.

"I mean, all this _sex_! It's exhausting!" This read head with asymmetrical long red hair was basically talking to herself, rather close to us. Did she really need to be doing this here and now? "But it's _so_ _amazing_!"

"Who the hell does this bitch think she is?" Ino's voice snapped me out of whatever state I was in and I instantly felt the all too familiar pain and hurt sink into my stomach again.

"Let's just go, guys," I tried to hide the discomfort this girl was causing me, but I guess it wasn't happening.

"Fuck that, this bitch is about to get her shit knocked in," Ino stood up all aggressive and started making her way over to the girl.

Said girl turned around and looked right at Ino, "Oh, if it isn't Barbie and her little minions! And lookie lookie here, if it isn't the oh so famous pink haired 'beauty' of Konoha high? I guess Sasuke didn't think you were all the beautiful if he chose me over you."

"Listen up here Karin, just because were in a public place does not mean I won't hold back. You can't just fucking barge in here and start talking all high and mighty about someone you've only been with for a fucking week! I don't care 'how great the sex is' or 'how much he's working you' or whatever! You can't fucking do that. Now I know you don't have any fucking morals to begin with, but if you fucking pull this shit again I will not hesitate to knock you the fuck out right where you stand, and don't fucking try me, because I will," Watching Ino stand up for me was incredible heart warming. Sure we've best friends since we were babies, but it never changes how I feel when she stands up for me.

"Oh and also," I looked over at Konan, who had grabbed something out of her bag and held it really close to her person. "If you _ever_ try to pull this shit again while I'm with her," Konan gestured to me and I heard a slight ting and a flash of light sparked in my eye and I knew then what Konan held in her hand, "I will fucking slice you into little tiny fucking pieces and spread your body through out Japan and no one will ever know what happened to you."

As if Ino's speech didn't intimidate her enough, Konan's threat instantly sent that final fear into Karin's person and she instantly darted off and far away from us. Ino and Konan were celebrating and complimenting each other and I felt so humble and comforted. There girls were my family. I felt the sting of tears come back as the filling sensation washed over me and I felt loved.

"Don't cry Sakura! You're going to ruin your makeup!" Konan comforted, trying to dab off my tears.

"I know; I just can't help myself. I love you guys so much," I smiled the sincerest smile I have given in a long time.

"Well now we have to go get this fixed, and get whatever it is they used on you. That looks magical!" Ino sang with excitement as we grabbed our stuff and headed back to the makeup store

* * *

"Today has been one of the best days of my life! Thanks so much Konan-chan!" I hugged Konan and held on tight. She really has become a huge part of my life right now.

"Listen, you're like a little sister to me Sakura. If anyone tried to hurt you, I'll be sure to fuck them up for you!" Konan chanted as she pretended to box the air at an attempt to make me laugh, and it worked. We walked through the door and were surprised to see everyone still up.

"Blossom!" I was startled at how excited Dei-niisan was to see me.

"Hi Niisan. Konan-chan got me so much stuff! I hope you have more room in there for me," I smiled as I held up all of the bags.

"Of yeah, I have a whole closet I don't use. But I have to say, something is different about you," Niisan was looking at me up and down, trying to play it off that I hadn't had a make over.

"Niisan, really?" I joked, placing a hand on my hip waiting for him to notice.

"Nah, you look gorgeous Blossom!" Niisan smiled and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Come on Konan, let's go put this stuff away. My arms are starting to hurt," I said good night to everyone with a smile and my eyes ended up landing on Sasori. There was a look in his eyes that I couldn't place. But that twinkle was unmistakable. Konan and I walked up the stairs as the guys continued to talk about…whatever. I kept my eye on Sasori as he followed me up the stairs, but it wasn't like he knew what he was doing. I just shrugged it off and continued to talk with Konan about outfit ideas.

* * *

_Alright minna-san! Sorry this took so long but I had MAJOR writers block and I'm hoping this chapter has help me get through it. I'll try and get the next chapter done soon._

_Let me know what you guys think!_

_~Sakura-chan_


	5. Progress Towards Happiness

_Konichiwa minna-san! So happy with all of the positive feedback I have been getting with this story! It really motivates me to keep writing this story and I am really happy with how it's turning out. Please keep the reviews coming!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Naruto, just the plot_

* * *

The all too familiar sound of the alarm clock ringing throughout the room was really annoying this morning. I tried to block it out by pulling the pillow over my head but when I heard Deidara fall out of the bed, trying to shut off the alarm, I knew it was too late. I heard him shuffling under his blanket until he finally slammed the button down and stopped the repetitive noise. He was cursing under his breath as he threw his blanket onto his bed and ran into the bathroom. I sat up, causing the pillow to fall into my lap, and sighed. Might as well just get up and go to school today since I know I won't be able to fall asleep again. I shivered at the cold hardwood touching my foot but hurried over to my suitcase that rested on a carpet. I shuffled through my bag and was actually surprised I packed one of my uniforms. It was your typical school uniform. It had a white dress shirt top with black buttons running down the front. There was a black sailor collar wrapping around the top with white stripes running along the edges. There was a strip of lace that followed the outline of the collar. There are black bows on the front of the shirt were the sailor collar meets as well as on each sleeve. The shirt was high waisted and black with four white buttons on the front and three white stripes around the bottom of the knee-length skirt. There was a bow that was tied in the back to make it tighter as well as suspender-like straps that wrapped around the shoulders. It was the most expensive uniform since my parents were a part of the richer group of parents at the school.

Deidara walked out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist. He looked at me completely confused, "What are you doing awake?"

"I'm going to school," I said bluntly

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" I could see the concern on Deidara's face but I wasn't going to be left here alone all day with my thoughts. That won't end up good for anyone.

"I won't be able to go back to sleep and I would rather not be left here alone," I stood up, holding my clothes in my arms.

"But Sasuke will be there," Deidara's voice deepened with disgust.

"And if he shows up here with no one around? What would have happened yesterday is Sasori-sama hadn't shown up?" The thought of it just pissed me off to no end. I knew my voice had gotten hostile but I would not be alone, not right now.

"You have a point…" I saw Deidara going through all the possibilities in his head. I just sighed and walked past him.

"I'll be out in a few Niisan. Just don't leave without me," I smiled and closed the door, placing my clothes on the counter. I turned on the shower and caught my reflection in the foggy mirror. I wiped it off only to see how much weight I have actually lost. I knew I was skinny before, but this…you could practically see my rib cage. I sighed and looked away, stepping in the shower. I can't keep letting Sasuke do this to me. He can't have any more control over me, we're not together anymore. I have to get healthy again if I have any hope of following my dreams. I need to get over him. I let the warm water run down my face and wash away the pain. Just take it all. I don't need this anymore. I finished washing and got dressed, but I couldn't make the bow on the back tight enough. I sighed and walked out, and saw Deidara putting all his books in his bag. He looked back and I could have sworn I saw the slightest shade of pink cover his cheeks. I draped my towel over the end of my bed and walked over to him, "I need you to tie my bow for me, I can't make it tight enough."

"O-oh yeah. Sure," I turned my back to him as he tied the bow. I thanked him when we were done. I didn't have anything from school before I left the house so that's going to be fun to explain to the teachers. I waited until he was finished and we both walked down the stairs and into the kitchen only to see Kisame sitting at the dining room table eating his bowl of cereal.

"So, Pinkie's going to school now?" Kisame groaned, obviously annoyed at being up this early.

"What are you doing up?" I questioned, surprised to see anyone else awake.

"Blondie and I like to go earlier so that it's quiet before the crazies come in," He took a bit of his food and closed his eyes. I smiled a little and followed Deidara in the kitchen.

"He just likes to go sleep in the garden before everyone else gets there," Deidara explained as he put two pieces of bread in the toaster.

"I only remember seeing you there early, not him. I never saw him without Itachi-san actually," They were never apart as far as I could remember.

"Itachi leave right after we do, but goes home first to have breakfast with his family," Deidara explained, catching the toast as they popped out of the toaster and starting to butter them. I nodded in understanding and grabbed one of the pieces of toast. We headed back out and left the house with Kisame. It was still a little chilly out so I shivered a little and Deidara instantly handed me his jacket.

"Such a gentleman," Kisame teased in a singsong voice.

"At least he won't let me freeze," I defended.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Kisame clicked his tongue. We started walking down the street. The sun was just beginning to rise creating a lovely bluish purple gradient in the sky. The lights were just starting to flick on as the street lights were turning off.

"So pretty, isn't it?" Deidara whispered, looking up into the sky.

"Yeah, so nice," I said, just enjoying the dawn sky come to life.

"You're such a woman Blondie," Kisame grunted, ruining the moment.

"You just don't have any appreciation for art," Deidara hissed.

"You're just trying to win her over," Kisame made kissy faces at Deidara who got completely red in the face. I giggled at how childish they were being.

"S-shut up fish face! I don't even like her like that!" Deidara huffed, trying to hide his red face.

"Just ask her out already! It's been long enough!" Kisame groaned. Deidara only got redder.

"Kisame, he obviously doesn't like me like that, I would know. He just sees me as a sister, and I'm fine with that," I smiled at Deidara and hugged onto his arm, "Right Niisan?"

"Y-yeah, my sister," I smiled and stuck my tongue out at Kisame and stayed close to Deidara. Before I knew it we were at the school. Kisame instantly went to the side of the school. I was then overwhelmed with the feeling of nervousness and dread.

"Hey, you'll be okay. Just remember, I'm here for you. Just call me and I'll be there. You can do this Blossom," Deidara smiled down at me and I felt comfortable then. He can always calm me down. I smiled and we walked into the school together. The all too familiar smell of cleaner and air freshener filled my nostril. The clean, pristine look of the white hallways filled me with nostalgia and yet, fear. Deidara tightened his grip on my shoulder in reassurance. I smiled at him and he walked with me to my locker. The lockers lined the right side of the wall with breaks in between for other hallways and classrooms while a wide open square shaped garden filled the right side of the hallway we were in with arches lining all the way around it. We could see Kisame sleeping on the bench under the oak tree. I smiled and then we were at my locker, right at the corner. I opened my locker and sighed, seeing all of my textbooks still stacked up where I left them. "Are you going to be okay if I run to my locker real quick?"

There was literally 2 other people here rummaging through their lockers. I smiled at him and nodded. He smiled back and walked to his locker. I sighed and just looked in my locker, it was still as neat as I left it, but there were still pictures of Sasuke and I taped to the inside of the door. I flicked my tongue against my teeth and began ripping the pictures off the door, tearing them and ripping them apart. It was all fake, all of it. He felt nothing for me. I felt a little bit of a sting at the back of my eyes again but fought it. He wasn't going to cause me pain anymore. I balled up all of the pictures and threw them in the trashcan next to my locker and looked back. All that was left was pictures of me and my friends, even one with Deidara-niisan. This is it. This is going to be my new start.

"Sakura?" I turned around at the sound of my name and was all too pleased to see Ino and Hinata standing in shock just down the hall. They were wearing their usual uniform. The white dress shirt underneath the beige sweater with a black bow tied loosely around their neck. Their skirts were a black, beige and gold plaid that just peeked out of the bottom of their sweater.

"Hi guys," I smiled and waved at them as they rushed other to me and hugged me.

"A-are you r-really coming b-back?" Hinata stuttered trying to hold back the tears of joy.

"I can't let Sasuke ruin my life. I have to get it back on track," I smiled confidently as they both hugged me tighter.

"Oh, the guys are going to love that you're back! They've been worried sick about you!" Ino cried.

"Hinata-chan, why are you not at you- SAKURA-CHAN!" I heard Naruto's voice echo throughout the hallways of the school, probably waking up Kisame. I was immediately engulfed in his bone crushing hug.

"H-hi Naruto-kun, could you not crush me. I would like to live," I wheezed as he let me go and just held me at shoulder length looking at me.

"Y-you look great!" Naruto wailed.

"I wouldn't go that far Naruto-kun," I said, pushing his hand off of me. I noticed there were a lot more students here than before when I looked at Naruto and saw Sai standing behind him. "Hello, Sai."

"Hey, Ugly," Sai's fake smile was just as warming as seeing everyone else. He was a transfer student from the country so he hasn't yet gotten accustomed to how we do things here. But my eyes caught the all too familiar darkness that practically glided in the crowd of heads behind everyone. Sasuke's head popped out of the crowd as he got closer and walked past us to his locker. My eyes were instantly locked on him, I couldn't take them off no matter how hard I tried, then she came along. Her stupid lopsided redhead strolled right up to him and hugged him from behind. He instantly turned around and there was a genuine smile on his face. One I never had the chance to see. The tears were starting to form again. He can't do this to me! He can't! I turned my eyes away and instantly felt a hand on my shoulder and pull me into them.

"It's okay Blossom, you don't need to see that," Deidara held me tight as I clung to his person.

"He's literally everywhere!" Did I hear Sasori's voice chime in, with a hint of anger?

"Let's get you to class Blossom. She'll see you guys later, just make sure he doesn't show up," Deidara said as he and Sasori lead me to my first class.

* * *

The bell chimed signaling the end of the period. Everyone had a collected sigh of relief as lunch was about to begin. "Haruno-san, Kabuto-san wanted to see you in his office before you head to lunch."

I looked up at our teacher and nodded, collecting my things into my leased backpack and walked out of the room with everyone else. Kabuto-sensei is my guidance counselor for the year. We have a shared interest in the medical field, but he never fully pursued it. I knocked on the door and walked in when I heard him call me in. "Haruno-san, I'm glad to see you're back in your classes again. Might I ask where you've been?"

"Sorry Kabuto-sensei, we had a family emergency out of town and it was so sudden we didn't have time to inform everyone," It wasn't a complete lie per-say.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure everything's alright now?" Kabuto's concern sure sounded like he didn't believe me, but I'm not backing down.

"Yes Kabuto-sensei, it's all fine now," I gave him a wide smile. "Why have you called me here, it wasn't to talk about my absences was it?"

"No, I just wanted to be the first to congratulate you. It's very rare a Junior gets a full scholarship." He slid over an envelope across the desk towards me. Me heart was beating out of my chest. I grabbed the thick folder and saw the Konoha Medical Univerity logo stamped on the front of it. I quickly unfolded the top and saw the big congratulatory letter fill the page. I couldn't help the big smile that formed on my face and the sting of the tears come back.

"Are you flipping serious!" I cried, glad I caught myself before actually cursing in front of him.

"You have to catch up on all of your school work and keep your spot on the top of your classes from now on, though. This short span of absences won't look good on your profile," Kabuto scolded, but it came from a good place.

"I will Kabuto-Sensei. I promise," He handed me all the makeup work I had to do. He congratulated me once again before I left his office feeling on top of cloud nine. I stopped at my locker and dropped off everything, carefully placing the thick envelope propped up against the side of the locker before heading to the lunch room. I grabbed one of the trays and got in line to get my food.

"Oh, Sasuke!" The giggle was ear-splitting, but I knew who it was, I didn't need to look back. I have to stay strong. I have to ignore it. There's no way he hasn't noticed me yet.

"Karin, you're the best, not like my ex. She was so annoying," Okay…that hurt. Ignore it! He can't control you! Just get your food, and go sit down. I grabbed my food and looked around to see where everyone else was. I saw them sitting at the usual table and started making my way over to them before Sasuke and Karin bumped into me and practically ran over to sit with everyone. Where am I going to sit? All the other tables are taken…There's no place for me anymore.

"Sakura, come sit with us," Konan just appeared out of nowhere from behind me with her own tray of food. "I saw what was going on there, just ignore him. He's a dick."

I smiled and followed her out of the lunchroom and down the hall to the garden. I smiled as I saw everyone just hanging out.

"Blossom! I was trying to find you! What happened?" Deidara groaned.

"Kabuto-sensei wanted to talk to me after class," I smiled, sitting next to Niisan

"Yeah, then she got stuck with dick head behind her," Konan said, sitting next to Pein. "She held her own and didn't cry!"

"He's a fucking asshole! Just ignore the little shit," Kisame complained, shoving food in his mouth.

"That's what I'm doing, I don't need him bringing me down!" I chanted, feeling great about myself.

"Not to mention you'll look banging in those new clothes I got you! You'll have men practically begging to be with you!" Konan praised.

"Or just Deidara drooling over her," Kisame chimed in again.

"I don't like her like that!" Deidara got instantly red as everyone around started laughing. Kisame kept teasing Deidara every chance he got. Everyone was helping me keep my mind of off Sasuke and I was beyond glad about that. Lunch was over way too soon and the rest of the day went by just fine. I walked home with everyone, carrying probably double the homework than usual. I was not looking forward to working on all of this. We all got home and just hung out and relaxed. Complaining about their day and what not. Before long Kisame started to whine about being hungry.

* * *

"Let's go out to eat! We haven't eaten out in forever!" Kisame sang in excitement.

"Count me out, I got a lot of work to catch up on," I moaned, really wanting to go out with everyone but knowing better.

"I'll stay with you then Blossom," Deidara exclaimed.

"No, you go out Niisan. You've been 'babysitting' since I got here. Go have fun," I meant it too. I need to prove to myself that I can take care of myself.

"Rejected!" Kisame sang.

"I'll stay, I need to work on my project anyway," Sasori chimed in. I almost forgot he was there actually. He startled me.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Blossom?" Deidara

"Just go Niisan!" I was practically pushing him out of the door, "It'll be nice to get some quiet time to see how much I can handle. Sasori-sama is here, so I won't be alone."

"Okay fine! Jeez! So pushy," I smiled as everyone left and shut the door behind them, glad to have some quiet time. I turned around and Sasori was halfway up the stairs.

"Leaving already!" I shouted.

"I have work to do, and so do you. I'll be in my room if you need me," And he was gone. I sighed and followed him up the stairs, grabbing my bag on the way. So heavy! I walked into the room and sat down at the plain wooden desk and decided to get to work. I had a week's worth of work to catch up on and it wasn't going to be fun. I decided to work on my health stuff first, get me in the working mood. It was simple stuff really, the anatomy of the body, effects of alcohol and drugs and whatnot. Took me a good, hour maybe. Then history…not my favorite no sense in fussing over it. It wasn't hard, but insane amounts of pages! An hour and a half can you believe it! Math…sure, why not…I'll need it practically every day. Although…it was Sasuke's favorite subject. Fuck. Here we go…I can't keep doing this! It's annoying! Maybe, I'll skip if for now. Chemistry. Not my best subject, let's see how far I can get. The first question already confused me. Maybe Sasori's good with chemistry. I just need to not be alone. I get out of my chair and walk down the hall to Sasori's room. I knock on the door and hear a muffled 'hold on' so I do. I hold my arms behind my back and rock my feet back and forth a little. Then he opens the door just a crack and peers out, "Yes?"

"Are you any good with chemistry?" I raised a brow at him, still rocking.

"Well considering I want to a toxicologist I would think I need to be a little good at it," Sarcasm, I like it.

"Wait, you're going into the medical field too? I want to be an ER doctor!" I got super excited! No one else around me wanted to do medicine.

"Well, yeah. I've always been interested in the effects on the body and how they mutate," He was leaning against the door frame, still blocking my view into his room, though.

"That's amazing! I'll just go grab my stuff and come back then," I smiled and started walking away.

"Maybe, we can go in the dining room instead. My rooms rather cramped right now and the dining room will be plenty big enough," I heard what sounded like worry in his voice.

"Yeah, that's fine. I have a bunch of papers anyway," I smiled and walked back to my room. He probably just wants to keep his privacy. I grabbed all of my stuff and walked to the dining room. I set my papers up so that it was all in order and I sat down, waiting for Sasori. He showed up a rather quickly and sat down across from me. We got to work trying to figure out how to do this stuff. It was super confusing, but I'm sure Sasori found it super easy and he had to keep explaining literally every problem to me.

I sat back in my chair with a groan, "None of this makes any sense!"

"You just have to pay attention and stop letting your mind wander," He poked my forehead with a smirk and made me focus on the problem again. "What is the answer?"

"Ugh!" I banged my head on the table in defeat. "I have no clue!" My stomach then decided that now would be a great time to make the most disturbingly gross gargling, "And I guess I'm hungry now."

"Let's take a break and have some dinner then," Sasori stood up and made his way into the kitchen.

"Let me help!" I followed close behind him.

"Okay, go ahead and chop up the potatoes and carrots then," Sasori handed me said veggies as he began to bread some chicken.

"What are we even making?" I started to chop up the veggies like he said.

"Chicken katsu curry."

"No effing way!" I shouted, nearly cutting my fingers. "That's my favorite!"

"Mine too, that's why I'm making it," I saw an actual smile cross his face as he looked at me. "What are you doing to that potato?"

I looked down at all the crooked, lopsided pieces of potato spread across the counter; some even too small to be considered pieces. "Have you ever cooked anything before?"

"Honestly…no, Mother always cooked everything," I smiled slightly as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Really? You've never made anything?" I could the disbelief in his eyes as he flipped the browned chicken to cook evenly.

"No, I was going to start learning to cook but then the poop hit the fan," I sighed.

"Well, you better start to learn now. First of all, you're holding the knife completely wrong," I looked down as my grip on the handle with my index finger laying across the spine of the blade and my hand tightly gripping the handle, "You have to hold it like this." Sasori took my hand and rearranged my fingers so the pinched right above the handle and loosened my grip.

"You don't want the tip of the blade to leave the cutting board. You want to rock the knife on it," His hand basically engulfed mine as he showed me how to properly use the knife. I have to admit, it felt want better to use the knife this way. The cubes of potato actually looked like uniform cubes.

"That's way easier!" I smiled up at him, "Thanks, Sasori-sama."

"No need to thank me, you deserve to know the basics," He smiled back at me as he ruffled my hair and got back to the chicken. Once it was browned and thoroughly cooked, he removed the chicken from the pan and placed them on a plate with paper towels on it to absorb the grease. I finished with the veggies and they looked way better! Sasori let me place the veggies in a pot filled with water to cook for a bit.

"You want to keep the water on medium heat so it doesn't boil over while we work on the rice," Sasori pulled down a bag of rice from the cabinet. "Wash the rice really well until the water runs clear then put them in the rice cooker with a three-fourths cup of water. I nodded at his instructions and did as he said clicking on the rice cooker when it was ready.

"Here, put these in the pot." Sasori handed me what looked like hard blocked vomit, but had the all too familiar sting yet sweet scent of the curry. I dropped them in the pot and hissed as the hot water splashed up and hit my arm. "Don't do it so high and it won't splash you." Sasori placed the remaining blocks in the water gently and it was amazing to see how quickly the curry blocks dissolved and made the water thicken.

"It smells amazing!" I was nearly drooling, letting the smell fill my nostrils.

"I know, why don't you cut the chicken into long strips since they should be cooled enough to touch by now. But wash your hand first," I headed his warning and washed my hands before handling the chicken. I grabbed a new knife and started to cut to breaded chicken lengthwise.

"Like this?" I looked to him for reassurance and his smile was approval enough for me. I smiled as I kept cutting the chicken. The pop of the rice cooker scared the bejeezus out of me as I jumped and felt my heart nearly beat out of my chest. I glared daggers at Sasori as he nearly fell over in laughter at me. "Shut it you butt!"

"Sorry, sorry." He whipped the tears from his eyes as he turned off the burner of the curry, "If it makes you feel any better, it gets me every now and then too."

"Well it does," I pouted, finishing with the chicken. Sasori grabbed two plates from the cabinet and started scooping the rice onto half of the plate and the curry on the other side. He handed me the plate as I grabbed the chicken slices that were a part of the whole breast and set them on top of the whole thing. It looked absolutely mouthwatering! Sasori handed me the next plate and I put the other chicken on it. We both walked into the dining room to find everyone else walking back into the house.

"Oh my god, that smells amazing!" I heard Konan sing as I saw her glide into view from behind the wall.

"Konan-chan! Look! I made my first meal!" I was beyond excited to show off my newest creation.

"It looks amazing too!" Pein was beside her in a second, sniffing the air.

"The little doll over here hasn't cooked before so I had to show her the ropes," Sasori took my plate and set it on the table where we were sitting before.

"Seriously?" Konan asked

"Never?" Pein was right behind her with asking.

"Yup!" I was beyond excited as I ran over to my seat and started eating.

"So Blossom had her first cooking lesson without me," Deidara cried sitting on the other side of me.

"Sorry Niisan, but we got hungry and needed a break," I smiled and offered him a bite.

"Just one, I don't want to push it," Deidara sighed, patting his stomach as he took a bite with a little of everything. "That's super fucking good."

I giggled in delight and continued to eat and actually agreed with him. It was super effing good! We finished eating as everyone went up to their rooms for the night. Sasori took my plate when I was finished and I heard him start cleaning up.

"Go wait upstairs for me Niisan. I'm going to help Sasori-sama clean up," I smiled at Deidara as he went up the stairs with a yawn. I walked into the kitchen and saw Sasori had rolled his sleeves up and was washing the dishes. I had moved all of the pots we used over to beside the sink as I began to clean up the oven and put away the base of the rice cooker. It was a very comfortable silence, nothing needed to be said. We both finished at the same time. The whirl of the dishwasher filled the silence as we exited the kitchen and turned off the light. We gathered out stuff and I looked up at Sasori. His face looked rather calm and masculine. I've never seen him like this. His hair looked soft as it glistened in the light, I wanted to touch it.

"Sakura, are you okay?" I snapped out of my daydream and looked at Sasori, confused.

"What, oh sorry. I got lost in thought," I ran my fingers behind my ears, moving my hair out of my face.

"It's fine," Sasori smirked a little and grabbed his stuff.

"Thanks for all your help today Sasori-sama," I smiled at him as I grabbed my stuff and we walked back to our rooms.

"Not a problem. If you ever want to learn more, just let me know. I like cooking," Sasori kept the smile on his face and looked at me, "By the way, you can drop the –sama if you want."

"Really!" I was surprised he was saying both of those things. Not only did I think we bonded a bit, but he's letting me drop the suffix he made me promise to use forever ago?

"Yeah. If you're going to be living here, might as well get to know each other better," I smiled at his show of something soft in him and actually hugged him with my free hand.

"Thanks, Sasori-sama! I mean, Sasori," I smiled up at him as we reached Deidara's room.

"Don't worry about it. Get some sleep okay?" I waved goodbye to him as he walked into his room. I walked in and saw Deidara already asleep on his bed, sprawled out with one leg hanging off the side. I smiled at his childlike state. I quietly slid my finished work into my backpack and quickly changed into my pajamas before crawling into bed and relived the best day I've had in a LONG time.

* * *

_Okay, minna-san! I REALLY like how this chapter came out! I'm sorry if Sakura's inner struggle with fighting Sasuke got repetitive in this chapter but it needed to be done._

_Please review and let me know what you think and I'll be sure to get the next chapter out quickly._

_~Sakura-chan_


End file.
